1. Field of the Invention
Aspects of the present invention relate to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display having a high resolution.
2. Description of the Related Art
An OLED display includes organic light-emitting elements, each of which is composed of a hole injection electrode, an organic emission layer, and an electron injection electrode. An OLED display emits light when excitons, which are generated by the combination of electrons and holes, fall from an excited state to a ground state.
An OLED display is self-emissive and does not require an additional light source, as is used in a liquid crystal display (LCD), and thus, has a comparatively reduced thickness and weight. Furthermore, an OLED display has low power consumption, a high luminance, and a high response speed.
An OLED display includes sub-pixels that are arranged in a matrix, and each of the sub-pixels includes an organic light-emitting element and a driving circuit. The driving circuit includes a switching transistor, a driving transistor, and a storage capacitor.
The organic light-emitting elements are generally formed by a mask-patterning process, or can be formed by patterning an organic emission layer, through a laser induced thermal imaging method. The organic emission layer can be formed as a striped structure or as matrix structure. A minimum margin is required for patterning sub-pixels, due to limitations of current patterning technology. Accordingly, the resolution of sub-pixels is limited.